Blanco y negro devastado
by Nakamura Shizuka
Summary: El blanco es el blanco el Negro es el negro El amor el es amor El dolor es el dolor el Odio es el odio Cariño es cariño o ... ¿Amor? A veces el amor te traiciona y no tienes a nadie a tu lado pero el dolor estará ahí para vos ..


** Un extraño mundo .. !¿Anime?¡**

Si tienes otros sentimientos que compartir como la alegría, el amor, la paz, suerte debe ser de tiHay una regla en la vida que tienes que saber y esa regla es importante

Cuesta cumplirla ya que ¿Nadie quisiera aprobarla no? Es la regla mas importante siempre decían ¿No? Pero como hay que cumplirla si ni ellos mismos la quieren cumplirLa regla es simple: Conformarte con lo que tienes Si están pensando "eso" , no creo que tengas la razón si es "eso".

Corría a todo lo que daba …me dolía mi cabeza, mis piernas estaban a que no daban mas empezaba a recordar cómo estaba en esa situación me abofetee mentalmente Por ser tan estúpida

Las imágenes de lleno y los sonidos pegaron mi mente empezaba a pasar lentamente como si tuvieran que torturarme lagrimas salían , no podía dejar de llorar por lo que unos minutos estuve presenciando.

Me gritaba que dejara de correr y que todo lo que vi me explicaría pero estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera oía lo que me decía doble en una esquina y entre lo mas rápido a mi departamento mientras el golpeaba la puerta para que la abriese

Use mi pequeña laptop y puse una canción en ingles era triste pero me encantaban ese tipo de canciones Puse una canción que se llamaba "Pain" me intrigo ya que era un nombre de uno de los personajes de la serie o anime "Naruto" no me importo y la puse mientras me acostaba en mi cama entonces escuche las palabras y mire el video esa canción era de Three Days Grace Sabia un poco Ingles a si que podía traducir las palabras bien

Seguía escuchando los golpes que daba mi "Querido novio" Querido ¡Ja! De verdad había dicho esto Como me dijo mi madrastra debería a ir a un Psiquiátrico

Los golpes cesaron y puse la canción mientras las imágenes pasaban lenta como si de verdad me torturarían, aunque eso estaba haciendo Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Luego de escuchar la canción me dormi pero antes de hacerlo susurre "Kami sacadme de aquí"

Sentí como mis piernas me dolían a mares mientras me levantaba mi mano toco el suelo y abruptamente pare

¿Qué es esto? Acaso es - mis manos temblaban Era lo que pensaba si no estaba en mi casa menos estaría en un estúpido bosq… ¡Esperen!¡Un bosque!

Que idiota soy , esto es un sueño estaba dormida si yo me dormi !Menudo sueño tengo¡ Ni yo me la creo¿Todo dibujado en anime? Me habrá afectado esa canción pero lo que puedo sentir es que ya no estoy dolida , porque ,porque no estoy dolida es como si estuviera en un lugar de paz sentí como me mareaba me pare pero fue en vano porque me cai todo se volvió negro pero todavía sentía los sonidos , sentí como alguien me levantaba y salto mientras ponía mi cuerpo sobre algo sentí como volaba era un ave , o eso presentia ….

* * *

Esta es mi historia como ven no soy muy buena pero con el tiempo creo que avanzare mas y mas mientras eso pondre este nuevo fic

Atte :

**Nakamura Shizuka**


End file.
